In the field of medical treatment, regenerative medicine is attracting particularly high attention and being studied extensively. A method generally employed in the regenerative medicine is to collect cells from an autologous or allogeneic tissue, seed the collected cells to a regeneration scaffold to culture the cells, and use the thus-obtained cultured cells.
However, in this method, the adhesion of the collected cells to the regeneration scaffold is important. Accordingly, it is important to set appropriate culture conditions etc., which may take time and effort.